Not who you think we are
by bookspoetryandfanfic
Summary: Harry is between sixth and seventh year here, but the presence of Sirius and Dumbledore will be explained. His aunt has revealed a secret that may turn Harry’s world upside down…for the better? Big changes for Sirius and time travel to the mardaurs' era.
1. Who is she?

Hi, this fan fic is kind of a weird random one that just came into my head and seemed to write itself but I hope you enjoy it, and please review! I will appreciate criticism so I can improve. Any problems, tell me please. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can't see any big checks so I mustn't't be J. K. Rowling after all. I was so sure I was…but I own Rosie, she is mine!

Summary: Harry is between sixth and seventh year here, but the presence of Sirius and Dumbledore will be explained. His aunt has revealed a secret that may turn Harry's world upside down…for the better? Big changes forSirius and time travel to the mardaurs' era. Summery sucks but the story is good. Its rather strange and random but you'll get a good laugh if nothing else. I don't know if this has been done before so sorry if it has.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Harry Potter had a secret. It was not the fact that he was a wizard, the fact that he was in love with someone he shouldn't be in love with, or even the fact that he was sneaking out of the house at three a.m. for the fourth time that week. No, this secret even Harry wasn't aware of; Aunt Petunia had never told him. But he would know soon.

He had no idea that she was watching him as he tied up his shoes and made sure the bathroom window was definitely open. But she was. Dressed in her bedclothes, she watched every movement, and waited until he had shut the front door behind him before she alerted the Order wizards hidden in her garden to the fact that he had left.

They disappeared after him immediately, ready to protect if they had to, but he had come to no harm lately. She walked into the kitchen and quietly moved the table, careful not to wake her husband and son. Then she closed her eyes, concentrated a moment, and said, "Okay. It's safe."

The girl appeared immediately. Petunia couldn't't help her delighted gasp; for one second she was twenty again, and looking at her baby daughter for the first time. The only time. Petunia had been unconscious during the birth and when she had come to three days later James had been by the bed holding the tiny infant. Lily had been asleep in a chair with Harry in her arms. The others had not been there, all dragged away by business or personal reasons.

"Hi" the girl said lightly. "I'm guessing there was no trouble?"

Petunia shook her head. "No, sweetheart. Vernon and Dudley are asleep, and Harry went out."

Her daughter smiled. She had the classic Evans family looks; green eyes, tall and slender, but there were traces of her father too - black hair, lips that looked permanently ready to pull into a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Rosie" Petunia gasped, stepping forward. As they held each other, sixteen years apart disappeared. They went into the living room, settled on the settee, talked about everything under the moon. How long they were there Petunia did not know but when she heard footsteps and looked up, she was surprised to see her nephew standing there, still with his coat and boots on. He looked at them in surprise.

"Hi" he said awkwardly, and within thirty seconds Petunia Dursley had figured pretty much everything that was going through her nephew's mind. She may pretend not to like him but she had him pretty much figured. He was confused, surprised, anxious and fully aware that he was caught out.

"Hi" she smiled. For a moment she looked at him, wondering what she should tell him. In the end she decided the truth was better than the lies she had fed him for seventeen years, though she knew that this would only cause him pain. "This is Rosie. She's my daughter. Your cousin."

For a moment Harry froze. "Okay……"

"We've been lying to you for 17 years in case Voldermort went into your brain and found out."

"Right." He sat down.

"She's Sirius' daughter too." That caught Harry's attention. He looked up at his aunt, agog, and she explained further. "A few months after Dudley was born, I fell pregnant again, but to Sirius rather than Vernon. Vernon said he would forgive me but I was to give Rosie away and not see her or Sirius again. I did, and then Sirius went to Askaban, but I continued talking to Rosie in secret once she was old enough. I wanted to leave Vernon for Sirius - he was always my true love - but with three children to worry about I just couldn't."

Harry processed this. "Right" he nodded. He looked at Rosie. "You're Sirius daughter?" She nodded. He looked at her for a moment longer, then something clicked in his brain. "You're in Griffindor! Ginny's year! You're a witch!"

Rosie nodded. "Half-blood, like you. Both our fathers were pure-bloods in love with muggle-born witches." The words were out of her mouth before Petunia could stop her. Harry looked at her. "_You're_ a witch?" he gasped.

Rosie looked upset as she glanced at her mother. "Oh, mum, I'm sorry" she said. "I know you said that you didn't do magic anymore but I thought they knew you were a witch!"

Petunia shook her head. "No. I kept that secret from Harry and Dudley. Vernon knew, but he forbade me to use magic or to even mention it."

"Why do you stay with him?" Harry demanded. He hated his uncle, but had never realised that Aunt Petunia was treat like this. If he had he would have made her leave years ago - they could go to Sirius, he would take them in.

"I couldn't leave now" she told him. "I married him and that's my lot in life!"

"Come live at Sirius' house" Harry suggested. "He'd let us stay for a while. You, me, Rosie and Dudley. I'll ask him now."

Petunia hesitated. She knew she should stop him but as Harry swept from the room, she felt real hope for the first time in years.


	2. Asking Sirius

Sorry this has taken so long to update but my computer hasn't been working. I'm posting a couple of chapters though.

CHAPTER TWO:

Sirius Black had to admit one thing - if he was bad at anything in this world, it was chess. And graciously accepting defeat as Remus Lupin grinned and proudly declared "Checkmate" before his king attacked Sirius' and eliminated it.

"You cheated!" his growled, annoyed. "I was in no way fairly beaten by _you, _you…mangy werewolf!"

Remus laughed, more than used to his friend's temper. He was about to retort but that that moment Tonks came through the door and dropped herself ungracefully, but welcomed, into his lap. She looked across the table at Sirius and told him, "Your godson is in the fire."

Sirius leapt up like a child on Christmas morning. Remus had a moment to muse that in any house but a wizard's that statement would be a cause for alarm rather than delight before Sirius had bounded from the room and he was being happily distracted by Tonks.

Sirius raced downstairs to the basement kitchen, stopping only make it look as if he did not get hyperactive about talking to his only godson. He sauntered over to the fire and grinned at the boy waiting there.

"Hi, Harry" he said cheerfully, then his expression turned slightly worried at the serious look on the younger man's face. "What's up?"

Harry ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Erm…Sirius…how would you feel about me, Rosie, Dudley and Aunt Petunia coming to live with you for a bit?"

Sirius stared at him agog for a few seconds, then managed, "You know about Rosie? I've been looking for her for a year!" There was a trace of anger in his voice.

"I found out tonight" Harry said quickly, "When I came home un-expectantly and caught her and Aunt Petunia in the living room. They've been seeing each other in secret for ages. But she says she'll leave Vernon and come to you if you want her to. I think she regrets her life now."

Sirius debated. He wanted Petunia back, and Rosie and Harry, but he knew there would be questions. Not many people knew that Petunia Evens had gone to Hogwarts as well as her sister, or that Sirius had fallen for her the same as James for Lily, or even that the sisters had been close but circumstance and Dumbledore's orders, not hatred, had forced them apart. But still he loved her.

"Yes" he muttered finally. He was going to have his family back. "Yes!" His voice was excited. Oh, Harry if you can bring us back together like we should have been…"

Harry laughed at his godfathers happy, if poetic, speech. "I'll make the arrangements" he grinned. "Expect us when you see us, I suppose!"

With that he disappeared, leaving a hyper Sirius bounding around the kitchen until he crashed into a very amused Dumbledore and unimpressed Snape, who had evidently heard all.

"She's coming home!" he declared happily, despite the worried look that passed over the Headmaster's face. "I'm getting my family back!"

Then he stopped, waiting, half-expecting to be reprimanded for being so rash in agreeing to Harry's request. Dumbledore however gestured to the table. "The situation with Petunia and Rosie is acceptable. It is dangerous either way now. I have other news, unfortunately not as good as young Mr. Potters'."

"What is it?"

"The order has managed to locate the location of a Horocrux - a part of Voldermort's soul - but we are unable to retrieve it as yet. It is in the barrier plain." Sirius gasped. "We will need the help the only group who could cross the plain."

Sirius nodded weakly as Dumbledore got up to leave, smiling sadly at Sirius and a pale-faced Snape.

"Half the group are dead" Snape pointed out.

"I know" Sirius. "But they left successors. And we have time turners."

Snape looked across, half-curious, half-terrified to know what the other man was planning.

_Whatever it is, it can't be good_, he mused.


	3. Arriving and a revelation

CHAPTER THREE:

As soon as he said goodbye to Sirius, Harry ran back in to speak to his aunt. She was sitting quietly with Rosie, both nervously waiting for a decision that would change their lives.

"He said yes" Harry laughed, too delighted to think of anything beyond the fact that he was going to see Sirius, not just for the rest of the summer, but forever more. He would have a home, with no Uncle Vernon. Dudley, yes, but Harry knew he would behave in a wizard's house. And Dumbledore couldn't say anything because Harry was still with his aunt.

Aunt Petunia nodded. She had been sitting silently for the past few minutes, and had that look of disbelief that people have when they can't believe that, this time, something has gone right. Suddenly she smiled. It was not the practised business smiles that Harry was used to, or the cold smiles that she used to pretend to people that she cared for her nephew. No, this was a young, radiant smile that seemed to bring out the green tints in her pale eyes, that showed the signs of magical power that existed in this woman.

Harry thought she looked beautiful in that moment, more beautiful than in any dress or after any trip to the salon.

"We'll have to make plans" Aunt Petunia said carefully. "Vernon cannot know we are leaving until we're gone otherwise he'll stop us." Harry nodded. "Right" his aunt continued, "It's only a few hours until dawn. Harry, go to your room and pack your things. If Vernon does see that you have then just tell him that you've been invited to stay somewhere for the rest of the summer. He won't stop you, he'll just be glad to get you out of the house. Rosie, go home and get your things, and tell whoever you tell at the place, then come back here. You can sleep in the guestroom for the night and I'll just say an out-of-town friend was desperate for a place to stay the night because of how late she arrived. I'll deal with Dudley's and my things. Is Siri expecting us any particular time?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We can just floo over whenever we want." The ministry had connected the fireplace on Dumbledore's orders to make life safer and easier for Harry.

"Good. Tomorrow, after Vernon goes to work, then." Harry nodded numbly. "This was really happening.

Harry went upstairs while Rosie disappeared in the kitchen. Harry wondered how she was going but didn't ask. He carefully packed away all of his clothes and books, his Firebolt and his magical equipment. He checked every nook and cranny, aware that he would not be returning here ever again. He settled into sleep with that thought, his dreams, for the first time that summer, of hope not death.

The next morning he was yelled awake by his Uncle to make breakfast. He hurried downstairs, aware that this was the last time that this would happen to him. He would be free.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" he nodded as he ran into the kitchen to orders. He quickly made bacon, eggs and coffee for his uncle, who ate quietly then left for work as soon as he'd checked the post (a nervous habit of his now, which amused Harry greatly).

As soon as he had left, Rosie rushed downstairs. She was dressed in jeans and t-shirt, still dishevelled but bright-eyed and bouncing. Harry got the impression that she was as ready to leave home as he was, and he wondered now what Aunt Petunia had meant by "the place" and got a fleeting impression that Rosie had not had a good life either. However he was not willing to spoil her mood by asking now.

Upstairs he heard groaning that suggested that Aunt Petunia was waking Dudley. He snickered, and glanced across at a grinning Rosie. "Wait about three minutes and we'll have a full-on tantrum on our hands" he explained as he began cooking breakfast for the four of them, Rosie moving around to help. Harry however appeared to be wrong about his three-minute tantrum warning. It took four.

"I won't! I shan't! Freaks! You're a freak! I do not have a sister! Dad will be angry! Hey, what is that - "

The shouting stopped. Harry and Rosie looked up curiously, but five minutes later a much quieter Dudley entered the kitchen behind Aunt Petunia, who took over helping with breakfast while Rosie stepped forward to meet Dudley.

"I'm your freak kid sister, Rosie Evans" she grinned.

"Dudley Dursley."

"I know."

"Lucky you." Dudley's voice was cool but not threatening. He sounded more hurt than anything else. "Well, let's eat. I have to go upstairs and pack in a few minutes." Aunt Petunia served the food and they ate in silence, Dudley leaving after only ten minutes. Harry and Rosie followed him up a few minutes later, Rosie going in to pack up Dudley's things that were in Harry's room, and Harry going in to talk to his cousin.

"Are you okay?"

Dudley ignored him for a minute, carefully packing DVDs into a cardboard box. Harry waited.

"My life is upside down" Dudley announced. "Last night, I went to bed; I went to Smeltings, I had a normal girlfriend, Wizards were freaks like you, I did my homework, went out with my friends, lied to my mother, and did everything else that normal guys do. I wake up this morning and discover that my whole family are magic, and that my life is going to change forever. Mum wants me to go to Hogwarts if they'd accept me, but why would I want to go that stupid place?"

Harry was tempted to yell at Dudley for his degrading talk, but he knew that was not what his cousin needed now. He stepped into the room and opened the wardrobe doors to begin packing Dudley's clothes. "My life changed when I got that letter, and when I met Sirius. My life has never been easy, Dudley, but no-one's ever is, not really. But you got something that I didn't, being lied to all these years - you got to be a child. Count yourself lucky on that count. You'll be ok; Sirius will take care of you, so will Aunt Petunia, you have a new family member to love and be loved by, and magic is a gift that you were deprived of, it's good if you use it right. And Hogwarts is cool, they let you grow up properly instead of all those rules and canes like at your school - behave, and you can get away with murder. Plus ghosts, and secret passages, and feasts."

Dudley looked up but said nothing. They packed in silence, stopping only for a bite to eat around lunchtime. By three p.m. they were packed, Aunt Petunia had wrote a letter to Vernon, and they were all flooing into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Harry appeared first and called out to his godfather, followed by Rosie, then Dudley and finally Aunt Petunia, luggage hurtling behind by some charm of Aunt Petunias'. Harry stepped aside as box after box followed him out.

"Harry!" Sirius boomed, five minutes later. Harry guessed that he had been up in the attic, for he was covered in dust and everywhere else in the house was clean now. He grabbed the younger man and pulled him into a tight hug, before turning around to face his old lover and daughter.

"Pet! Rosie!" he grinned. "Nice to see you both, really it is. And this young man is Dudley?" Aunt Petunia nodded. Sirius grinned, then pulled Aunt Petunia into his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to for years. Harry supposed it was quite possible he had.

"I have something to tell you" he told them, "But Pet first. Harry, Rosie and Dudley, why don't you guys go unpack your things. Harry you're in your old room, Dudley is the room on the left and Rosie on the right." Harry nodded and led them upstairs. He was too far away to hear when his Aunt let out a gasp and began to cry.


	4. Establishment and a Question

CHAPTER FOUR:

Harry led Rosie and Dudley up the stairs in silence, for fear of waking Mrs. Black's portrait. Luckily she stayed quiet and the curtains covering her remained closed. He walked up to his own bedroom and opened the door, putting his trunk in. Then he gestured for them to walk to Rosie and

Dudley's rooms.

"Nice" Dudley muttered as they entered his. Harry smirked, knowing full well that his cousin would never show appreciation for magic if he could avoid it, but magical rooms like this one he couldn't help but like. Sirius or Remus had expanded it and cleaned it, then arranged it to look exactly like Dudley's room at home, only bigger.

Rosie was more than impressed with her room too, though it hadn't been decorated yet and was still pretty plain, though clean and comfortable. Harry wondered once again what kind of life his cousin had had, but once again did not spoil her good mood by asking. He did, however, take note of the fact that Dudley had noticed how easily pleased his sister was, and that a slight frown crossed his features briefly.

_Maybe Dudders isn't so bad after all, _Harry thought. He shook his head. "Want to get the other stuff?" he asked. They nodded and the three of them wandered to the boxes, strangely closer than they had been minutes before.

Petunia stared at Sirius. "Are you serious?"

"No, Sirius" he joked, but she simply glared at him. "But, yes Pet, I am serious about this. We need the whole group in order to get there, and only we can manage it. We're the only people who have ever managed to cross the barrier plain."

"Half the group is dead" she pointed out dully. Sirius winced at her tired tone, like she had long since given up. What had happened to the Petunia Evans he had known, the fighting and caring woman just like her sister? What had Vernon done to get rid of her?

"We have ways past it" he explained. "With Harry, and Rosie, and another couple of descendants of various members. We can pull it off."

"How? What can they do. They're not their parents."

"No. But through blood magic we can get to their parents. We can time-travel to the very moment we arrived back from the barrier plains twenty-odd years ago."

"Twenty years exactly, by my calculations. Sixth year for me, seventh for you. But isn't blood magic considered dark?" she objected, another thing which surprised Sirius. Petunia Evans had never been as careful as her sister.

_But she's not Petunia Evans anymore, she's Petunia Dursley. It sounds so wrong. Maybe she'll be an Evans again. Or a Black. _He quickly shook the thought away, this was not the time for it.

"It's only dark if the blood is taken by force.


	5. Timetravel and meeting the parents

It took mere days for things to be arranged, and a strange sense of nervous excitement filled the house. They knew they were about to face danger and death, as well as attempting magic that was difficult and technically illegal, but at the same time they were also about to see old friends and have, if only for a few days, a part of their lives that had been unfairly taken.

The fact that they were getting one against Voldermort didn't hurt matters either.

Harry and the others had not been part of the planning and on the chosen day found themselves standing in a circle of rather unexpected people; Neville Longbottom, the Weasleys minus Percy, Snape, a woman they did know, Remus, Sirius, a caged Peter, a young girl of about fifteen with long dark hair who Harry believed to be a Slytherin, a woman from the order they believed to be called Hannah who had a small boy with her, a woman of about twenty, and Hermonine. Rosie, Harry and Dudley sat in the remaining three places.

"We shall explain the blood links" Dumbledore announced, "so that there are no unexpected surprises or confusion." They all nodded. "Very well, the original crossers, for lack of a better word were as follows; James and Julia Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Lily and Petunia Evans, Alice Green, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, Molly Adams, Natalie Lesser, Hannah Williamson, and Arthur Weasley."

There was silence, then shouts. "Julia Potter," "Snape," "Who are these people?".

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, further explanations are in order, I suppose. The students varied between sixth and seventh years at this point. Julia was James' sister, and has a daughter Lily Alice, who is here to represent her tonight. She unfortunately died years ago. You all know Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Severus, Molly, Frank, Alice, Arthur, Lily and Petunia. Lily and James, of course, had Harry. Sirius and Petunia, Rosie, though Petunia also has Dudley. Natalie and Severus are married, and have a little girl Jessica. Hannah and Remus are married, with young James Sirius there."

Jaws hung open but Dumbledore merely took this as an opportunity to walk to the centre of the circle and swirl his hands over a large red urn standing there, carefully pouring in various potions that brought up multi-coloured, foul-smelling mist. "Right hands out please, palms up" he asked, and they all complied numbly. He carefully and painlessly took a small amount of blood from each of them, which he poured into the urn before reciting Latin words too fast for them to catch much more than the odd word, but Harry was certain he heard "tempus" muttered many times.

They held hands on his orders, and he quickly joined the circle between Ginny and Rosie. There was a strange pulling sensation tugging at their shoulders, and then the room was gone and they instead were travelling. They still sat in their perfect circle, hands held, but they seemed to be falling downwards through a pit, with images flashing around them, but not on any visible surface, like they were merely appearing in their minds.

Lily and James on their wedding day.

Sirius kissing Petunia.

Snape smiled as his young daughter ran outside.

Petunia holding Rosie and yelling with Vernon, a tiny Dudley sitting in his cot.

Alice and Frank standing watching a Quiddich match.

Petunia and Lily gossiping.

Molly holding baby Ginny with her sons around her.

All of them standing together in a park.

They landed hard, and Harry found himself in the boy's dormitory, alone. Or almost. A messy haired teenage boy who looked a lot like Harry and a girl were sprawled on one of the beds, locked in an embrace. Harry felt himself flush, and coughed discreetly. Instantly the pair broke apart, alarmed.

"Sorry" Harry choked, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

James leapt off the bed, and it was only then that Harry realised that this girl, though red-haired, was certainly not his mother. He felt strangely ill at the thought. "Who are you?" James demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"I sort of came by magic" Harry explained. "I'm Harry. I need to go find the others who came here."

James hesitated then straightened his clothes and gestured that Harry should follow him. The girl followed behind, glaring at Harry, while James kept looking back and giving Harry odd looks, like he recognised something but couldn't believe it.

The girl left them in the common room but James led Harry out of the portrait hole and through the halls to Dumbledore's office. Halfway there, however, they were distracted by a yell. "Potter! It's after curfew! You had better not, for your sake, be pranking!"

A red-haired girl came storming around the corner, stopping in front of James. She appeared not to have noticed Harry and looked furious.

To Harry's surprise, James' temper seemed to have risen quickly in those last few seconds. A red flush had appeared in his cheeks, and his eyes narrowed in anger despite an emotion Harry couldn't place being present in them. "If you will remember, Evans" he hissed. "I am Head Boy and can therefore walk the castle after curfew if I need to."

"Where are you going?" she demanded. "I thought you'd be spending tonight with some bimbo like always!" Harry flinched.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore." He pointed towards Harry. Lily glanced over and then blinked and looked again. She stared at Harry for a few moments, her temper near-cooled, then nodded and gestured for James to lead on, making it clear that she intended to follow.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, however, they were found two angry looking gargoyles holding between them a sign that read ALL ARRIVALS TO MEET IN GREAT HALL in bold red letters on a piece of luminous pink paper covered flashing hearts. Harry burst out laughing, and despite their confusion, Lily and James did too. Trust Dumbledore to make a strange situation stranger just for laughs!

-ducks-

I'm sorry, i have writer's block. None of my stories are being updated fast, and I'm writing badly.


	6. Who they were

Thanks a lot to **Emerald-prongs-fan** and **AnzDiabloKiller **for your last reviews. Sorry I couldn't reply.

Own nothing.

CHAPTER SIX:

Lily and James escorted Harry to the Great Hall even though he insisted that he knew the way. Once there, however, they were refused entry by a younger Dumbledore, who told them to wait on the stairs, and then shut the doors before they could ask questions.

Over the next ten minutes or so various members of the group arrived, some accompanied by students who too were sent to wait at the staircase without access to the hall. They gathered around the staff table where both older and younger Dumbledore sat.

"We have" older Dumbledore explained, "arrived safely in our desired era, and all as one group without injury. However it appears that our timing is slightly off. We have arrived three days before the event, rather than three days afterwards, making us six days too early. My younger self has arranged it so that we will merely blend in with the population of Hogwarts without bringing attention to ourselves by use of a spell."

They nodded slowly and older Dumbledore stood and raised his wand, casting the same spell over each of them. When he was done they turned to his younger self who handed them sheets with timetables and instructions, and they all left for bed.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Rosie and Hermonine all went to Griffindor Tower but because he had not yet been sorted, Dudley went to separate rooms for the duration of the trip. At the staircase they split up and Ron, Harry and Neville continued to the seventh year boys' dorm room. Inside they found nine beds, three of which had their own trunks at the bottom. Five of the other six beds were occupied by three of the infamous four Marauders, Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom. All five were asleep.

Harry wondered briefly why Arthur never mentioned his dad if they were room-mates at school, but he decided he could ask later and the three of them changed for bed in silence. They climbed into the beds but all three lay awake for ages it seemed, until Harry finally heard snores from Ron's, and then Neville's, beds.

It was a good two hours later that Harry began drifting off, and as he did he heard the dorm room open and he realised that his own father was now coming to bed. It occurred to Harry that he had not seen him in the common room. James quickly changed and cast a silencing charm around his bed, before diving. In the split second before the curtains closed and the spell took effect, Harry was certain he heard a sob.

If James had indeed been crying it was not possible to tell the next morning except that he looked rather pale and tired. Sirius, Remus and the rest of his room-mates looked at him with the same surprise they would a dead man.

"You slept here?" Remus asked in surprise. "Why didn't you sleep in the head dorms with Lily?"

James shook his head. Sirius moved across and put an arm around his friend. "James, did something happen with Lily?"

James hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't her fault. She said something nice – if you can believe that – but I felt bad and wanted to sleep near you guys."

Harry watched in surprise at how carefully and patiently Remus and Sirius handled this seemingly fragile James. They both nodded and the boys all began dressing. It was only when Ron moved to open his trunk that they were noticed.

"Hello?" said Arthur quietly, "Who are you?"

Harry stepped forward. "I'm Harry, this is Ron and this is Neville," he said, pointing to the other two boys. "We're transfer students."

The six boys watched them carefully for a few moments, but seemed to relax and continued dressing. Ron and Neville grinned at Harry and the three of them followed their new roommates down to breakfast.

That was when they saw them. The Slytherins and the Griffindor girls were standing at the top of the staircase, arguing, and the boys quickly rushed over.

"Let her go - " a blonde Griffindor girl was yelling, and Harry was shocked to see another girl lying on the floor, clearly in some pain, covered in scratches and bruises which continued to appear as a Slytherin boy pointed his wand at her.

Harry expected a fight but he did not expect the way that Sirius and Remus leapt forward and attacked the Slytherin. He stumbled back, and the girl was released from the spell. More spells were fired on both sides, and soon all-out war had erupted. James, however, stepped back and didn't join out. He instead raised his wand and fired a few warning spells in the fray.

"Stop!" he called. "Step back! Five points from all houses involved, and detention if this doesn't stop now!"

Most the students stopped and stared at James in shock. Harry suspected he rarely used his power as head boy for the positive. They slowly disbursed and headed towards the Great Hall and the hospital wing. Soon only Remus, Sirius, James, Harry, Ron and Neville remained.

"Points from houses? Detention?" Sirius sputtered. "Honestly, James! It sounds like Evans has really gotten to you! Next you'll be telling us you love her!"

James didn't answer and Sirius froze. "Jamesie..." he pleaded.

"Go to breakfast" James said. "Forget about revenge, or Lily. It's time to grow up."

With that James turned and walked away. No-one followed. Instead the five of them walked slowly down to breakfast and entered the crowded hall. There Harry saw the people from his own time mixing with the people from this time.

Hermonine beckoned him over. "Harry, this is Lily Evans." She smiled excitedly at him.

Harry nodded. "We met last night. Hello again."

Lily smiled. "Hi, Harry. Sorry to rush but I don't suppose you've seen James? We have to do a presentation for Dumbledore."

Harry hesitated. "I honestly don't know. He broke up a fight, then argued with Sirius and took off."

Lily frowned for a second. "It's ok. I know where to find him then. See you later, Harry."

Harry nodded and watched her leave. He had never met his mother but several things caught him at once – she was beautiful, she was kind, she was pleasant, she worked hard, and though she may claim to hate James Potter she clearly cared for him in some way. But most of all? She was innocent. Harry could see innocence, it radiated like a charm. Lily Evans was an innocent.

And Harry knew that in less than a week that would be forever gone.


End file.
